


More Than Just a Dream

by demolitionbucky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: “What? Are you scared?” Bran asked, quirking a brow at the other boy.“No, my Lord...” Jojen began, looking up at Bran sitting on a crook in the tree. “I’m just worried. What if you fall?”Bran rolled his eyes and patted the sturdy branch next to him. “I’m used to it. Come on, my Seer,” he pleaded eagerly. “Come sit with me.”“Anything for you, my lo-“





	More Than Just a Dream

_“What? Are you scared?” Bran asked, quirking a brow at the other boy._

_“No, my Lord...” Jojen began, looking up at Bran sitting on a crook in the tree. “I’m just worried. What if you fall?”_

_Bran rolled his eyes and patted the sturdy branch next to him. “I’m used to it. Come on, my Seer,” he pleaded eagerly. “Come sit with me.”_

_“Anything for you, my lo-“_

“Love,” Bran whispered as he awoke. Wait, what? Bran rubbed at his eyes and looked beside him. Summer slept peacefully, nose tucked between his paws. His chest rose and fell gently. The silence of the forest at night was deafening. 

“Are you well, my Lord?” Jojen asked, placing a hand on Bran’s shoulder. 

Jojen was awake this whole time? Bran rolled over with the strength of his arms, now facing Jojen, who seemed to be concerned. 

“I’m alright. Why?” Bran questioned, throwing a skeptic glance at Jojen.

“You were talking in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?” Jojen asked, smoothing back Bran’s hair from his face.

Bran clutched his fur blanket, closing his eyes for a moment. It was just a dream. It didn’t mean anything. 

“No,” Bran began, shaking his head. He looked at Jojen, noticing specks of yellow in his green eyes. “I... I dreamt of nothing,” he lied, glancing at Jojen’s lips. They looked...

“If you say so,” Jojen replied, not really believing Bran. He smiled softly at him, leaning back to stare up at the canopy of green above them. 

Bran paused for a moment, watching Jojen resume a comfortable position. Bran but his lip and rested his head back down, close to Jojen’s shoulder. “How long have you been awake?” 

Jojen smiled again, looking around at the leaves above them. “A while. Meera needed some alone time, so she set her camp up a little ways from here. So, I’ve been letting you and Summer get some rest.”

“You could have woken me up,” Bran exclaimed, feeling a bit pissed. “You need sleep too. I’ve slept long enough.”

“I’m alright, really. You’re the most important. You matter more than me. I’m here to protect you. And I’ll protect you until I’m dead.”

Bran rolled over onto his back and looked up at the canopy above them, closing his eyes for a moment. He breathed in the crisp air, feeling at ease. He still felt a bit angry at Jojen for not sleeping. “You’re just as important.”

Jojen looked over at Bran curiously, noticing the small amount of freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose. “Thank you, my Lord,” he said, feeling a hint of a blush creep across his cheeks.

Both of the boys became quiet as they listened to the quiet air of night. The dark indigo sky slowly started to turn lighter, hinting at the sunrise following soon.

Jojen thought for a moment, thinking of an idea. He cleared his throat and begun to speak. “My Lord, I have an idea of how we can both rest at the same time.”

Bran felt a fire build in his stomach. He looked over at Jojen, a bit curious. “What is it?” 

Jojen looked away to the side, placing a hand on his own chest. He felt his cheeks burning. “Lay with me?” 

Bran swallowed hard and wondered about it. It definitely wouldn’t really protect him anymore than Jojen being awake, but his heart told him it was another opportunity. “I suppose,” Bran whispered, using his arms to pull himself closer to Jojen. 

Jojen turned his head and reached out, helping Bran get in a comfortable position. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were rosy. “Is this okay?” 

Bran lowered his head on Jojen’s chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. He nodded, not saying any words. He shut his eyes. His stomach continued to burn hotter and hotter; the excitement that filled his body was becoming too much for him. This was what he wanted. This is what he yearned for. This is what he dreamt of other nights. 

Jojen wrapped an arm around Bran, slowly tracing circles on his back. He wanted to say something to Bran, but he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t find any words. He just knew that this felt right. This is what he had wanted for so long, but he was unable to reach for a while. He felt it was a bit wrong to be pining over someone that you are meant to protect. But isn’t someone meant to protect someone they love?

Bran opened his eyes and nuzzled closer to Jojen, glancing up at him for a moment. Bran sighed softly and nuzzled up closer to his face, burying his head against Jojen’s shoulder. 

“I... actually had a dream,” Bran began. “Well, many dreams the past few weeks.”

“Are they bad dreams?” Jojen asked, smoothing Bran’s tousled hair. 

Bran shook his head, leaning up on his arms to look at Jojen. “No. They’re more... more like dreams of what I desire,” Bran admitted, looking away to the side. 

“What are the dreams about, my Lord? What do you desire?”

Bran paused for a moment, then looked back at Jojen. “Your love... well, I have dreams about us. I’m able to walk. And sometimes when I wake up it just... felt so real. And it hurts because... I’m afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. If it’s impossible for me to walk, how could you love me?”

Jojen felt butterflies stir in his stomach. “I do love you, my Lord,” he said, quite breathlessly. 

“I’m talking about a different type of love,” Bran began, glancing down at Jojen’s chest. “I don’t think you’d love me the same way I love you.”

“Bran Stark, my Lord of Winterfell,” Jojen began, lifting up Bran’s chin in his hand. “I do love you that way. I’ve loved you ever since I first saw you. Even more so when I first met you. You are the reason I live. You’re the reason I am here. You are who I love and who I need in this world. Without you, I have no purpose.”

Bran blinked softly, leaning in a bit closer to Jojen. He couldn’t find any words, so he just pressed his forehead against Jojen’s, shutting his eyes. This moment felt surreal to Bran, as if it was just one of his dreams—constantly thought of but never actually happening. But now it was happening, and Bran felt like if he let go of Jojen, he would disappear, and Bran would wake up.

Jojen reciprocated the movement and cupped Bran’s face in his hands, leaning forward to press his lips against Bran’s lips. His heart fluttered at the touch, and he leaned in deeper. 

Bran was right. He leaned into the kiss to press his lips stronger against Jojen’s lips. Jojen’s lips were soft as petals, and Bran couldn’t resist. Bran moved his hands up to grab ahold at Jojen’s hair, and he bit Jojen’s bottom lip gently.

Jojen’s breath hitched, and he pulled back from the kiss, looking at Bran. Bran’s deep drown eyes were wide and in love. Jojen leaned close to Bran’s ear and whispered, “I love you with all my heart, Bran Stark, and I’ll be yours forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my best friends!


End file.
